


planet of love

by solarsystems



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Star, Gen, M/M, alternative universe, i guess? au's are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsystems/pseuds/solarsystems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"it’s like an ache in louis’ bones, if that’s what you can call what he’s made of, when he thinks of harry’s human body, all pale skin and green eyes, the kind you want to drown in."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>in which harry and louis are stars that are allowed one night every hundred years to be human, and how they burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	planet of love

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is, to be honest. i just have a thing for the abyss and inevitability of burning, i guess. 
> 
> for amber and harry&louis, as always.
> 
> ♡ on twitter at @starshavedied ♡

_“two souls are sometimes created together and in love before they’re born.”_   

 

> f. scott fitzgerald 

there’s a dimness to the room, a soft haze of moonlight that washes over harry’s sleeping form, his chest coming up, returning down before repeating, exhale inhale. louis can’t stop staring, won’t let his eyes off harry for a second. he looks so serene like this, with his plushy lips opened just slightly, small wisps of air being released before getting sucked in again. louis slowly lets his finger trace the outline of harry’s nose, his lips, his throat. it’s 3am, there’s a thunderstorm raging on outside of the house and louis is in love with a moon child, a boy from the skies.

****

the thing about harry is that he’s seemingly endless. he stretches on for miles and miles, soul wrapping around the earth. he lights up the entire sky, crinkle eyed smile making louis feel full of things that float. sometimes, when both he and louis are human, just for one night, they sneak into an abandoned home, complete with creaking floorboards and cobwebs, and give birth to other stars under their tongues. louis licks along the jut of harry’s hipbone, pale skin always so new under his tongue and when harry comes down his throat, he thinks of the milky ways high up in the sky and constant inside their chests, and it’s streaming through harry and into himself.

****

stars die when there’s no one left to love them and harry and louis feel immortal now, like their love is neverending and unstoppable. a love like theirs never misses a beat, not even when they’re light years apart.

  
“haz, do you see that,” louis whispers, voice soft across the night sky. there’s a little boy down on the earth’s surface, and louis can just make out the most prominent features of his face from light years away.

****

“he looks happy,” harry decides, squinting down towards the blue planet underneath them. the boy is running as fast as his stubby legs can carry him towards a woman dressed in blue, laughing as she picks the child up, twirling around when her boy has laced his little fingers behind her neck.

****

harry’s voice is fading away, the night almost completely taken over their home and louis strains to hear harry’s last syllables before he disappears off the horizon. their places in the skies are unfortunate for lovers like them, a few minutes every night is never long enough when all you want is to touchtouchtouch.

****

but it’ll be their time soon. it’s another thirty two nights, and then, for the first time in almost one hundred years, harry and louis can be human, can touch again. it’s like an ache in louis’ bones, if that’s what you can call what he’s made of, when he thinks of harry’s human body, all pale skin and green eyes, the kind you want to drown in.

****

“i love you,” louis hears, the last word almost getting lost in the distance between them but he strains, and there they are. three little words, and they seem so small in comparison to the vast abyss of the solar system but they’re his. all his, and he doesn’t have to share them with his siblings, the twinkling orbs of light and fire surrounding him. he tucks the words in close, under the light of his abdomen, and wishes they would imprint onto his skin, so that they’re permanent and his forever.   
  
when there has been thirty two nights and louis has collected another three words to keep close, it’s time. he wakes up in a forest, light just coming up from the horizon and he thinks it’s summer here, a soft breeze curling around him.

****

he stretches, neck cracking under the pressure. this body seems so out of tune, barely in used condition. there are no scars on this body, nothing like the ones he sees on the people he watches over every night. scars from razors, burns from accidents and teeth imprints from lovers. there’s none of that here, just the vastness of slightly tan skin and scraggly hair on top of his head. he’s wearing the same thing he wore when he went back to the stars, some kind of uniform and shoes two sizes too big.

****

it’s like there’s a compass inside of him, and it’s pointing him towards the other star child hidden on this earth. as he stumbles forward, inexperienced feet tripping over holes in the ground and hands grasping for purchase, the light in his chest tells him to go forward louis you’re almost there.

****

he hears another body clumsily making it’s way through the woods, but he isn’t afraid. he crashes into the boy, limbs instantly wrapping around the lanky boy underneath him.

****

“hi.”

  
“hiya. long time, no see,” louis whispers. he’s drinking in this magical boy’s presence, and he will never get enough, he’s sure of it.

****

harry isn’t wearing a shirt, just khaki pants hung low on his hips and louis stretches his fingers across the boy’s abdomen, raising goosebumps when he touches his cold fingertips to the soft skin there. the soft leaves of the forest floor are getting crumpled underneath them, but stars do not care for such necessities as dead children of the trees.

“missed you,” harry murmurs, words almost getting lost in the skin where louis’ collarbone meets the junction of his neck. everything feels so new like this, with two bodies that haven’t been in motion in a century and louis can’t stop touching harry, just wants him closer.

****

“missed you more.” and that’s what harry and louis have. they have one night every hundred years, one night where they get to be the lovers they were destined to be. they can feel the earth dying underneath their rickety bones, but first, they have cheekbones to kiss, skin to bite and words to be exchanged. for just one night, they have each other, and maybe that’s enough.

****

harry had seen a treehouse just a few hundred metres away from where he and louis met, and so that’s where he takes louis, drags the boy behind him, never letting go of his hand. when you only have twenty four hours, there’s no way you’re letting any of it go to waste.

****

“i want to suck you off,” harry breathes, fingers scrabbling for louis’ belt and finding it, pulling his pants down along with his briefs. he’s aching hard already, harry’s skin against his getting to his head like a shot of tequila.

  
harry kneels in front of him, and louis presses his back against the rough wood behind him, anything to keep his knees locked. there’s a wet mouth against the crease where his thigh meets his hip and then harry wraps his hand around the base of his cock and louis lets out a breath, the hydrogen and fire inside of him reaching up towards the skies.

****

three years after their last night together, the earth goes under. there are children screaming, and louis is flickering like an outgoing light bulb, trying to keep their spirits afloat. he can see harry on the other side of the skies, fighting tirelessly to shine for the people underneath them, for the people going up in flames. and when the earth has turned inside out, and she has exhaled for the last time, there’s a small shake in louis’ core.

****

he remembers what his father told him when he was born, a supernova in the middle of the universe, and all of the siblings had gathered around their father, orbs of flames and light gazing upwards. _stars die when no one looks at them_ , he had said. but louis had shrugged, because people always look at stars. that’s what people do, turn their eyes toward the skies and imagine themselves among the lit up orbs.

****

but his father’s words ring true now, and the shaking continues to grow with every passing year. it seems the stars around him flicker out one by one, his brothers shrieking when the light inside of them goes out. his sisters go quietly, and louis can feel his end coming closer. he still hears harry, deep voice travelling through the stretch of the universe between them.

****

“i’ll see you soon,” louis hears and it’s harry now, his voice growing weaker. “i’ll see you soon,” he replies, because harry and louis are written in the skies, and they belong together through worlds, worlds, worlds. and when the abyss of space turns inside out, and everything inside of louis fades to black, there’s nothing but the faint whisper of harry’s voice.  
  
“i’ll see you soon, i’ll see you soon, i’ll see you soon.”

****

♡

****

pushing his way through the bathroom door and waving to his mum that _yes i’m fine i’m just going for a wee it’ll only take a minute no i won’t miss my audition_ , louis takes one step forward and it’s like the world is turning inside out. he can feel the breath hitching in his throat, because there’s this boy in front of him, and it’s like his heart has grown three sizes. this boy, with the curly hair and green eyes, looks like home.

****

louis clears his throat, and when the boy catches his gaze, he knows this isn’t just any pretty boy, because he remembers him too. there’s a supernova inside of his chest, and when he speaks up, it feels like burning.

****

“do i know you from somewhere?” he asks, breathless and his voice cracking a bit at the profoundness of the situation. the fire in his chest is greedy, and he just wants to open this boy up and kiss all along the swell of his belly, wants to drive his hands into the bright eyed boy like a crash test car.

“you do look familiar. ‘m harry.” the boy says, shoulders sagging when he speaks. his raspy voice sounds ethereal, like odysseus coming home to an embrace long lost.

 **  
**and when louis is stood up on a stage with four little boys, when they’re through to bootcamp, when simon cowell tells them they’re still in the competition, the bright eyed boy called harry is stood next to him, limbs all over the place and his hummingbird heart jittering in his throat, and louis isn’t afraid.

 


End file.
